Episode 5092 (13th August 2001)
Plot Wayne tells his mum and Alex that he's going to tell the Police everything; that Roy and Hayley didn't kidnap him as he was living with them with his parents' permission. Alex says that if he does that he will make his mum look like a liar and then she will be locked up instead. Wayne feels his plan has been foiled. Roy is interviewed by the Police. He tells them that it's all his fault and that Hayley never wanted to go along with it. Roy tells the Police that they had no choice but to take Wayne away as he was being beaten by Alex. He explains how Alex demanded money in exchange for Wayne. Hayley is interviewed by the Police and insists that she is equally responsible for what happened. A social worker calls at Wayne's house to check everything is okay. Wayne daren't tell them the truth. Kevin explains to the lads that he had to pay Weatherfield Windows a kick-back in exchange for the work and that's why they didn't get their bonuses. The lads agree to go back to work. Roy and Hayley appear before the Magistrate. They are both given bail on condition they don't have any contact with Wayne. Hayley refuses to agree and is remanded in custody. Cast Regular cast *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Emma Watts - Angela Lonsdale *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sam Kingston - Scott Wright *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Dennis Stringer - Charles Dale *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones Guest cast *DC Hammond - Joe O'Byrne *Desk Sergeant - Anthony Schaeffer *DS Taylor - Terry Gilligan *Wayne Hayes - Gary Damer *Alex Swinton - Joe Simpson *Sheila Hayes - Jeni Williams *Mr Aziz - Amer Nazir *Cliff Beresford - Alex De Marcus *CPS Solicitor - Louise Papillon *Magistrate - Stuart Richman *Clerk of Court - David Whittington Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Coronation Street Garage *Weatherfield Police Station - Exterior, front desk, interview room and cells *Weatherfield Magistrates Court - Courtroom and waiting area *Wayne Hayes' house - Living room Notes *Roy Cropper gives his date of birth as 1st September 1954 but it was later established that his birthday is 21st September. *During a scene in the Rovers Return, The Way To Your Love by pop group Hear'Say can be heard playing in the background. Hear'Say's lead vocalist Kym Marsh would debut as Rovers barmaid Michelle Connor five years later in 2006. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Hayley defends her and Roy's actions in court. Kevin is forced to come clean to the lads at the garage. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,990,000 viewers (5th place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 2000-2009, released on 31st October 2011. Category:2001 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD